1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control system for controlling a remote unit. While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, such as unmanned air, ground or sea vehicles as well as fixed systems, it is especially suited for use in controlling remote mobile ground vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many remote control systems have been proposed in the past to control remote vehicle units. One such example is a control unit for controlling unmanned vehicles using video signals sent from the remote unit and sending control signals to the remote unit. Such remote control systems have a variety of applications including, for example, remote surveillance for military or security. Another example where remote control systems are applicable is in situations where an environment is too dangerous for human beings and a remote control vehicle with robotic functions may perform a required task.
Controllers in the conventional control systems use a fixed array of toggle switches for controls. This limits the controller to one type of vehicle, making modification and adaptations very difficult. The typical controller is large and bulky even when portrayed as "portable." A contributing factor to the large and bulky design is a large cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor requiring high battery power, which requires a physically large battery to meet the power ratings. Moreover, conventional controllers make it difficult for the operator to simultaneously control vehicle movement and on-board motor driven devices, such as a mechanical arm attached to the vehicle, for example.
In light of the foregoing, a control system is necessary that is truly portable, easy to operate, and easily reconfigurable to accommodate different types of vehicles.